


Grumpy Fuckers

by beesknees (daffodil23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista!Dean, Ficlet, Grumpy!Cas, M/M, coffeehouse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil23/pseuds/beesknees
Summary: There’s a new coffee shop in Castiel’s neighborhood. The name alone is promising.





	Grumpy Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on tumblr. Finally got around to posting it here. Based on [this](https://grumpyfuckers.com/coffee-shop-opens-for-non-morning-people/) "coffee shop"! I couldn’t resist. In all honesty, if I drank coffee, I’d definitely be Cas. Enjoy!

This place was perfect.

Here, it was understood that not everyone was a fuckin’ ray of sunshine in the morning or in the mood for idle chitchat. There was no expectation to speak further than your order.

In the two days since they’d opened, no one had once asked how his day was going so far.

The rich aroma of coffee encircled him as he shuffled his feet behind a blonde-haired woman, clutching tightly to her purse strap.

No incessant chattering could be heard. Just low grumblings and quiet sighs.

Castiel had found his new morning Mecca.

The other patrons around him simply grunted their way through the line to the register, needing that sweet, caffeine fix.

When he reached the counter, Castiel ignored the barista and squinted at the menu. “Can I get a large Americano, please?” he mumbled.

And another thing Castiel was thankful for, their sizes here were small, medium, and large. No venti bullshit.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” The responding voice was smooth and deep. Very pleasant for seven o'clock in the morning.

When Castiel lowered his gaze from the menu he was met with the brightest pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. They matched some obscure color he’d once noticed in a Crayola crayon box with a name like Candy Apple Green or Spring Grass Green. They were remarkable.

“And a blueberry scone, too,” he added in a rush.

The barista smiled, crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. “You got it, handsome,” he said and winked.

He fucking winked.

Castiel felt the blush start at his neck and travel north to his cheeks.

He was obviously flirting, right? Was he supposed to flirt back? This guy had to realize who he was talking to. Castiel was the epitome of the coffeeshop’s namesake. He was a grumpy fucker in the morning. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Maybe he’d mistaken his half-conscious staring as ogling? Or maybe Castiel had imagined the whole thing? That was most likely the case.

A few minutes later, the barista handed him his coffee and scone. Their fingers brushed together briefly in the handoff.

“See ya next time.” Another crooked smile rose up the barista’s face as he waited for Castiel’s response.

“Th-Thank you,” Castiel replied, “I hope so.” He turned with his own smile.

Oh, yeah. Grumpy Fuckers’ was definitely going to be his new coffeehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://deanisthebeesknees.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
